


THE DRAGON FALLS SILENT

by caydenotspade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caydenotspade/pseuds/caydenotspade
Summary: A divergent ending to Revenge of the Sith ;This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker, forever: The starlight no longer harms you, the truths that were set in stone crack beneath your footfalls and for the first time, YOU SEE. YOU UNDERSTAND. And you belittle any of those that attempt to strike fear into your dragon coiled heart. You are the chosen one, the man who would bring balance to the force, and ... you do just that.
Kudos: 4





	THE DRAGON FALLS SILENT

  
The silence is stifling.   
The roar of Anakin Skywalker's own heart beat, he swears, can be heard through the halls like an echo; bouncing off the stone pillars and concrete that threatens to box him in. He's found that meditating on the noises, listening to how each hitch of breath and otherwise, is a boon to insanity.   
  
Nothing helps quell the frantic shake in his limbs,   
the need to let out suffocation that is his emotions, into the air. It would eventually come to fruition, he knew this, but couldn't pinpoint a direct location or whereabouts of _when_ – and, well, Anakin Skywalker was never one to sit pretty and wait patiently, anyway.   
  
Until now,   
when his own screams were muffled by the ZORCH of a saber, a painstaking movement by all accounts in an uppercut towards Mace Windu, that would no doubt solidify his treasonous actions within the order. But did it really matter?   
In the end,   
wasn't the order just a string of codes, laid out at birth that simply hadn't held up on a field with a hundred soldiers destined simply to fight? He was supposed to be a **PEACE KEEPER**.   
Anakin was supposed to be nothing but that, and a destined marvel to behold on the battlefield, where the enemy should lay down their arms in respect and majesty. He was the chosen one, but if you asked him, he never felt like he was.   
  
Not until now,   
where the blue of his blade is solidified in the air, nestled neatly beneath an unhinged man's jaw, eyes beckoning for hope and help. Yesterday, this man was his friend – nearly a father to him, offering support and everlasting understanding that Anakin would never find anywhere else. Not on Corsucant, Tatooine, the stars – nowhere.   
Nowhere but here.   
And even still, the last fragment of his tendrils of support were becoming untethered, even as he yells –   
  
“ _You lied to me!_ ”   
– over the roar of the winds and a storm that threatened to approach.   
  
The man below him had his hands upright in a defense motion, his words falling on deaf ears, drowned out by the hate and the sorrow and the TEARS that strike across Skywalker's face. This man, Palpatine – no, _Darth Sidious_ – had lied to him. A puppeteer in the midst of a war that seemed to go on for years. This man's support was simply a ploy to draw him nearer and nearer, destroy all bonds he had had, only to cut away at them, leaving Anakin nothing BUT HIM.   
  
But Anakin saw himself smarter than that.   
Anakin wasn't a pawn to be used.  
The Jedi lied to him, he knew this.   
The Jedi kept secrets from him, told him of the safety of his mother time and time again, never once revealing the fact that her words to HER ONLY SON were lost in a folder somewhere, never to be read. The Jedi failed him, hadn't cared for his own upbringing and saw the pawn that he destined to be.   
The Jedi failed Ahsoka. They failed her, cast her out and saw her words as mere lies, rather than diving deep into truths, beliefs. They left her to die.  
The Jedi lied to him about Obi-wan's falsified death, knowing full well that his emotions would tamper with the mission. And even still, Obi-wan _lied to him too_.   
  
And a hundred different ways that, time and time again, those around him  
**WERE**  
 **LIARS**.   
  
But amidst all of this,   
despite the backs that have left him in solidified darkness,   
there was peace there. Somewhere floating in the midst of the black and white – he saw himself, undoing what has nearly come to fruition. Detaching the claws of the Sith from the Republic. It wasn't that it was his duty, no – it was _right._  
  
This was all he had now:   
The blue of his blade,   
and the anger that seeped deep within his bones, promising – _ **PROMISING LOUDER THAN ANYONE ELSE HAD**_ – that this is who you are. Anakin Skywalker. The man who brought balance to the force, forever and always.   
  
**THE ZORCH OF A SABER** rings through the air, and suddenly, abruptly, Anakin is met with carpet to cheek. There is screaming, wailing, CRYING – and it takes him a moment to realize that these noises, these god awful sounds, _are from him_. A struggle in his limbs tells him that something isn't quite right, and the way his body refuses to stand is a testament to what happened.   
  
Past the gentle laughter of the Sith Lord, towards the bright red plasma and downwards, what was left of his lower limbs goes tumbling out of sight, along with Mace Windu's body, to the Corsucant floor below.   
The dismemberment of his legs is like a scalding heat, abruptly felt as his consciousness connects two and two together. Anakin can do nothing but wail, hands grappling at his lost limbs, struggling to sit up and beckon his saber forward to emit revenge upon the Sith Lord.  
But it doesn't come,   
he can't concentrate loud enough to summon it to his side.  
  
Instead,   
he is forced to watch the rising of Sidious, his loud languid fabrics trailing behind him towards the holo station in the middle of the room. Anakin begs, pleads, _cries_ outwards into the room, into the force, hoping and praying _anyone_ could hear him.   
  
But when the call rings out,   
ghastly, foreboding -   
  
_“Initiate Order Sixty-Six._ ” -   
  
Anakin can do nothing but beg for him to stop this. He'll do anything, he wants to say, but he knows what that means. He knows what sort of cruelty would befall him should he solidify his future.   
  
And so,   
this is what it feels like to be Anakin Skywalker:   
  
The pain that overcomes you is a cold heat, one of dying stars out in the midst of the blackness of space. _**YOU ARE ALONE**_. You have nothing. In this moment, you are nothing. Nothing but the frantic beating of your heart, the grapple of lost limbs, heavy breathing and a gaze that becomes foggier and foggier the more you gaze up towards your inevitable demise.   
  
When he lowers, **YOUR DEATH** promises a swift end. He promises that you will be free, that the dark will envelop you first and that he will come second, once the time is right. You will be alone. But you are offered this freedom as a JUSTICE to his cause. Sidious has lowered himself to your side, his body inches away from directing that promise straight into your gut.   
  
But what has also followed suit, is this:   
  
**THE ZIP OF YOUR BLADE.**  
 **THE PLASMA THAT INVOKES NOTHING BUT JUSTICE.**   
  
Because this is right.  
Because _you do not want to die._  
  
The plasma is spent upwards at a heightened angle, straight towards the ceiling rather than downwards, where this Sith Lord will inevitably lay. It rings true, straight through his chin, upwards through the gray matter of his brain and skull.   
  
In his eyes, you can see the brightened hue of your plasma, cold and blue – but it is a comfort.   
And one last breath, before the pain hits you, and the service droids and troopers who mistaken you for a Sith come to your aid, you mutter one last phrase to him:  
  
“ _Congratulations on your success_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> This is a twisted tale on Anakin Skywalker that I write with my friends.   
> I have a strange need to put twists into the characters I write, and this is what it's come to. 
> 
> In the end,   
> Anakin will travel to worlds in the outer rim, escaping the rising Empire. He will join a resistance, he will lead battalions and starfighters as General Skywalker. He will defeat rising Sith Lords and keep balance in the galaxies. He is free, he is happy, and that idea of a forgotten ashen lava-torn body on Mustafar is just that: an idea. 
> 
> If you'd like to see more of him,   
> he is @SKYWVLKCR on twitter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
